


Cut Clean From The Dream Tonight

by AnotherPhanficWriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Daydreaming, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherPhanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherPhanficWriter
Summary: Dan and Phil meet in a cafe in such unusual circumstances.And Dan starts having hella gay daydreamsPhil notices the cute boy staring at him while he's trying to work.Maybe Dan thinks he's found his husband.





	Cut Clean From The Dream Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So. Hey, dan's gay, Phil's whatever, soulmates and super best friends etc. I'm still writing fics at this point so. 
> 
> This is going to sound weird, but the inspiration for this fic came from when I was sat in a Costa and I look over and I see my future wife sat there, just drinking a latte, sandwich in front of her and reading a piece of classic literature. I didn't talk to her but whatever right. She walked out and I was still daydreaming about us owning 5 cats, drinking coffee every morning and driving around in her car like I was Jessica Fletcher and she was the Sheriff. At the time, I will say Hozier was on my mind due to my spotify daily mixes being heavily influenced by the one and only forest wizard. So I birthed this.

Dan was fucked. Well, he wanted to be, but in a more metaphorical sense he was fucked. Apparently he missed the email his lecturer sent about reading a book for the next lecture. And sure, Dan didn't usually care too much about lectures and homework because he was nineteen for fucks sake and homework was something fifteen year old Dan refused to do, but this module was the only module he was passing so far. It was the module that he hated the least and got to choose. 

But grabbing the 400 page crime book from the library was something he'd put off until the day before he was supposed to have read it. Dan tried to bargain with his brain that he was, in fact, a good student and not one that skipped all the lectures, opting to sleep in but it was hopeless. Especially when he barely read through a chapter before his roommates started playing music loud. Too loud. 

Dan slammed his book together and grabbed his bag, chucking everything he needed to the bottom of the bag and headed out. He needed quiet, he needed peace. He needed coffee. 

Which is why he walked to the little indie coffee shop outside the campus. No one went in there, the coffee was sub par and they didn't sell anything that couldn't be made with a coffee machine and a frother. And so completely invisible to most students. It was perfect for Dan.

He walked in and grabbed a table hidden in a dark corner, he plugged his phone in and loaded his music up. Maybe he needed some inspiration to get through this reading, and the soothing tones of Matt Bellamy will for sure help Dan in his hour of need. 

An extremely tanned girl with a badge that read 'Sophie' took Dan's order, begrudgingly. "Lat-tea? Can you remind me what that is?".

Dan huffed, "It's black coffee with frothy milk". Dan whispered, hoping the bright pink haired girl would just leave him alone. The girl Sophie still looked confused. "I'll just have a black coffee then.." 

"No, it's alright. I know how to make lattes", a deeper voice came from the back of the till, and Dan felt his whole body set alight. Dan nodded, perhaps with a small blush he didn't know was there. Because this guy was cute. 

"Thanks". 

He heard the mysterious latte maker having words with Sophie, but Dan tried to block it out as much as he could. After all, this book wasn't going to read itself. 

He successfully got to chapter two, which he slowly worked out took him 13% completed when Dan's latte was brought over to him. "Here we are, that's £2.20". Dan handed over the his change and took a sip. Bitter, just like he remembered it. He didn't half mind anymore. Probably becoming slowly addicted to caffeine as time went by, no matter how bad this coffee actually was. 

Dan read and read and read, going through the whole back catalogue of Muse and taking sips of his since cold coffee to keep up appearances. 

Except this reading thing wasn't going well. 

He kept looking at the guy. 

Why didn't he have a name tag? Dan's imagination was good, but he couldn't guess his name. So Dan stole some glances and decided he looked like a Michael. 

'Michael', Dan imagined, was a part time model/ part time barista. Maybe Dan could see him in the next Calvin Klein adverts. In just his briefs. God, Dan relished in the thought.

Until a bang in front of him brought him out of his day dreaming state. "Refill?", 'Michael' asked him. "Free, I made too much and it'd only go to waste". 

Dan nodded, "Thanks". 

Right, back to reading. 

And it was going well, right until 'Michael' bent down to pick up a piece of litter. Damn. He had a really nice ass. And then Dan was away with the fairies again. 

He wondered if this guy had a car. Dan imagined he could drive, they could drive around in his car, and then makeout. 

Dan wondered if he liked cats. Dan would like a cat, low maintenance. They could have cats and call them Matt and Bellamy, raise them on Muse. 

They'd take them on long walks, because walking cats always seemed funny to Dan, come back and drink all the shit coffee in the world. Dan was losing himself in his thoughts.

*

Dan finished the book with his happy dreams to see the object of his fantasies sat in front of him. 

"Come for the shit coffee, stay for my perfect customer service?". He laughed, clutching a note pad and pen. 

"Erm, I. I guess?". Dan blushed, thinking about how he just planned out his whole life with this guy and he didn't even know his name. 

"I'm Phil, by the way", and he slid over a note. Numbers. Phone number. 

"Errr. Dan? You're giving me your number?", Dan squeaked. 

Phil smiled and pulled off his apron. 

"I think we can find a place to escape, I'm clocking off now". Phil said, hinting at Dan to follow him. Dan blindly followed. Letting Phil lead him to a small garden, a single bench in front of the patch of land. 

"This is... not at all cute. I was expecting flowers". Dan laughed awkwardly, taking his seat next to Phil. 

"Look up, just wait". And so Dan did what Phil told him to do, a bit confused and maybe feeling scared now. 

But those feelings quickly left. Dan had the best seats to a beautiful firework display; greens and yellows swirling with the dark blue of the sky. It was beautiful. 

"Let's just lie back and watch it burn, Dan". 

*  
"Huh?", Dan woke from a harsh shake on his shoulder. He was still in cafe. His book was still only half finished, and Phil was sat in front of him. 

"You fell asleep, and I'm closing up". He whispered, gesturing to the night sky outside. 

"What time is it?" Dan yawned, picking his book up and sliding it in his bag. 

Phil checked his phone, "It's half past 12, you made me stay open an hour longer that I usually would". 

Dan nodded his head and stretched out. He never read the book. He never got Phil's number. Hang on. What even was this guy's name? 

"Phil?". Dan asked cautiously, blinking his eyes against the harsh light in this room. 

Phil smiled a little toothy smile, "Yes?". 

Dan just waved him goodbye and walked back to his room. 

Maybe he could come back, when the streets weren't filled with cigarette smoke and he didn't need to finish a whole book in a day. 

Dan got in bed, tired and trying to block out the light from the student lounge, people still partying and painting his eye lids red. 

Strangely enough, he didn't look down at his hand. Because if he did, he would've found Phil's phone number where Phil scribbled it on him when he was asleep after he heard his intangible talking in his sleep refer to Matt Bellamy multiple times. 

Phil was a sucker for Muse.


End file.
